nuevo comienzo
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: todo comienza de nuevo para el mismo para todos, incluso para todo en el pasado
1. Chapter 1

La noche era desierta, cada paso le sabia a muerte cada mirada por esas tumbas a dolor, dio un gran suspiro entre cortado al mirar los nombres escritos en las lapidas "Uzumaki Hinata" "Uchiha Sakura" cuanto más de sus amigos morirían, soltó un gran grito al mirar de nuevo los nombres. En lo más profundo de su ser se preguntaba por qué no envejecía, porque no alcanzaba la vejez como todos sus amigos, hijos, compañeros, esposa.

Se acostó en la tumba de su esposa empezó a sollozar mientras pedía entre encortados susurros envejecer como su esposa porque el destino era tan cruel con él, no supo en que momento se quedo dormido solo que el sol ya tocaba el punto más alto en el hermoso cielo se levanto como pudo y camino de regreso a su casa, nada más al entrar se arrepintió de hacerlo camino directo en el baño y miro con fijeza el espejo nada, nada era lo mismo su cabello con rebelde mechones rojos y rubio sus ojos celeste con pincelada roja no quedaba del hombre ni del niño que una vez fue a pesar de ya tener 60 años se veía tal cual a un adolescente de 18 años.

Como era de esperarse tuvo que alistarse antes de las doce del medio día aun tenía que ir a ver al hokage Uchiha Sasuke de más de 60 años le esperaba, finalizo con calma empezó a caminar despacio a la torre no le quedaba lejos un paso tras otro, sin vida, sin nada a que aferrarse salvo sus hijos. Dio un sabe suspiro antes de sentir un peso extra en su espalda y unos frágiles hábiles brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Naruto-sensei – esa vos era inconfundible la pelinegra estaba otra vez colgada de el- ha salido a pasear quiere que le acompañe- le miro con suavidad esos ojos negros tan azabache como el de su padre le miraban con una inocencia mezclado con otros sentimiento que lo hicieron sonreír con una fragilidad y alegría contagioso.

Ambos iban caminando charlando, aunque él no hablaba mucho la niña ahora mujer de 22 años era lista preciosa y con una sonrisa para todo, su cabello era corto no al estilo de su madre era una semejanza al de su padre desordenado rebelde pero sedoso y de un exquisito aroma que lo cautivo un instante haciendo que el mismo mentalmente se dé un golpe para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-veo que llegaron- la vos del jefe de Konoha se escucho aunque ya había pasado tiempo aun sonaba fría los dos levantaron su cabeza para mirarlo no había cambiado mucho salvo por algunas arrugas en la cara y su cabello gris casi blanco era el mismo vengador que ahora resguardaba al país del fuego.-Mikoto deberías dejar de distraer a tu tío Naruto- reprendió el Uchiha antes de saltar y caer perfectamente delante del rubio- tiene una misión dobe- serio le observa- vamos debemos hablar-camina seguido por ellos dos

Como era de esperarse la cita con el kage fue de lo más seco aunque daba gracias al recibir la misión junto con sus jóvenes pupilos, Kouta y Mikoto los gemelos más pequeños del Uchiha y su esposa estaban parado a su lado, dio un salto al saber lo que planeaba su amigo IR AL PASADO SIN CONSULTARLO PRIMERO.

-Sasuke es una tontería que yo busque a Uchiha Inuyasha en el pasado- frío- porque demonios querré verte tan arrogante de niño, contigo me basta y sobra-le sonríe con una arrogancia que no se encontraba en su ADN

-que chistoso dobe pero es esa la misión deben ir ahora- serio el kage antes de dar por terminado la conversación.

El idiota de su amigo no le dio la oportunidad ni de negarse lanzo un juramento hacia la cabeza del Uchiha. Mientras Uchiha Mikoto estaba encanta por fin su padre hacía algo para conseguir lo que más amaba su rubio sensei seria suyo por siempre, sonríe de lado mientras mira con intensidad a Naruto muy pronto pondría en práctica su estrategia más caliente su rubio ese hombre que antes era intocable para ella seria todo suyo como cualquier Uchiha cuando se le metía algo en la mente no descansaba hasta poder cumplirlo y así iba hacer con su amor prohibido. No espero por su hermano fue corriendo para llegar a su casa y poder estar antes que el idiota entrometido que siempre arruinaba su planes de conquista con su maestro, soltó un gran suspiro no era virgen todo lo contrario tuvo que perder su virginidad a los 18 años al estar tan caliente por ese hombre no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida estuvo con Inuzuka Kaito el hijo de otro amigo de su padre fue apasionado y lleno de salvajismo pero no pensaba en ese chico que estaba con ella en su mente estaba Naruto en su cama encadenado siendo su máximo esclavo sexual.

-apresúrate- la vos de su hermano le saco de sus pensamiento le miro con gran sorpresa cuando llego a su lado no quiso preguntar, se cruzo de brazos antes de lanzarle una mirada fría y largarse a donde está su amado sensei

Como era de esperarse su maestro llego temprano estaba sin habitual vestimenta, solo tenía una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón negro acompañado una sandalias ninja azul, su espada estaba bien sujetada en su espalda, sin el protector era más sexi. Dio un gran suspiro antes de morderse la lengua para no chillar como una mujer a punto de tirarse sobre el hombre más ardiente de todo la aldea.

-bueno sensei- dijo alegre intentando aligerar su deseo por ese hombre – ya llegamos podemos marcharnos- acomoda su espada con suavidad en su cintura antes de caminar.

- ya era hora- susurra el Uzumaki antes de caminar al bosque de la muerte estaba centrado mientras su energía empezó a rodearlo los sellos se formaban en su mente como si no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo

El portal se abrió de golpe haciendo que los pequeños Uchiha miren sorprendidos antes de ver como el camina hacia el pasando no tuvieron alternativa y le siguieron corriendo, como era de esperarse del otro lado estaba el bosque de la muerte si los cálculos no fallaban era dos días antes de hacer el examen chunnin miro a Kouta con fijeza.

-debes hablar con el kage de este tiempo y avisarle de donde somos- fríamente antes de caminar- Mikoto tu vienes conmigo…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de saltar a la primera rama y largarse a una velocidad impresionante.

Kouta dio un suspiro entre cortado mientras desapareció en un monto de cuervo rápidamente no sabía porque presentía que algo malo iba a pasar no es que sea paranoico pero conocía como la palma de su mano a su hermana sabia que irse con su maestro seria un problema. Cuando estuvo cerca de la torre en la entrada fue rodeado por un grupo de ambu y el hokage de ese tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado antes de mirar fijo al hombre anciano que lo miraba intimidante y preguntándose porque estaba en ese lugar y cuál era su motivo de visita.

Cuando ya estuvieron a solas por fin pudo hablar no estaba convencido de lo que dijo su sensei pero si debía confiar en Sarotobi lo haría aunque eso significara arriesgar su cabeza pidió que llamasen al equipo 7 dio un suave gruñido antes de ver como empezaron a llegar junto a Kakashi.- bueno hokage-sama…-volvió a dar un suspiro- soy Uchiha Kouta hijo de Uchiha Sasuke….- se presento miro con fijeza a su padre más pequeño que el- mi misión es buscar a un actual asesino de mi época y atraparlo, mi hermana Uchiha Mikoto es mi gemela a igual que mi sensei Uzumaki Naruto somos los únicos ambu que fueron recomendado para esta misión- rasca su cuello- pido permiso para permanecer aquí y poder ayudarlo si es que ellos aparecen- susurra.

-te concederé el permiso- dijo el kage mirando con una sonrisa madura sabia a ese joven que le aviso del mal que los asechaba – pero no puedo permitirte que deambules solo en las calles así que como a un no confiamos del todo en ti Sasuke-kun y el equipo 7 se encargaran de estarte vigilando- indica- bueno pueden retirarse- fue todo lo que dijo

Lo extraño fue que Uzumaki Naruto niño no haya hecho escándalo aunque la emoción que reflejaba su mirada era milenaria esperaron al salir para abordar al pobre hombre con preguntas- como es que soy capitán ambu Dettabayo- pregunta feliz mientras le mira al chico.

-bueno no se mucho de cómo lo conseguiste- dijo encogiéndose de hombro Kouta- mi padre siempre me dijo que eres muy dobe para conseguirlo pero para serte sincero siempre fuiste desde el momento que asumiste como mi instructor unos de los mejores- camina poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-hmp el dobe de ambu es algo muy estúpido- serio Sasuke mirando con curiosidad a su hijo, observaba desde su cabello negro hasta su parecido físico luego sus ojos un tono más claro un marrón que se lo podía confundir con negro, miro su vestimenta un pantalón desgastado azul oscuro y una camisa en su cintura portaba una katana - que me dices de mi – curioso aunque intento disimular su sorpresa o alguna cosa que contara.

-bueno Sasuke-san usted es una figura muy importante-expreso Kouta nervioso se moría de los nervios aunque supo cómo actuar antes las preguntas de los niños- a pesar de ya tener 60 años todos mi generación le considera un héroe junto a Naruto-sensei y Sakura-san- le sonríe ocultando su tristeza

-puedo prever que quieres mucho a mi yo en el futuro- dice enternecida la chica- pero porque habla con tristeza que es lo ocultas….- le miro curiosa.

-usted murió…-susurra Kouta mientras mira el suelo- era una persona cercana a mi…familia le hizo mucha falta a mis hermanos Fugaku, Sakumi, Souta y los más pequeños - apretó sus manos en puños mientras suspiraba intentaba obtener un gran bocado de aire.

-ya veo…-dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba con dolor al joven el equipo 7 estaba impactados por la muerte en el futuro de la chica del equipo.

-espera dijiste que Sasuke es una figura importante en tu tiempo- dijo Kakashi sorprendido luego de a verse repuesto del impacto – si mi cálculos no fallan Naruto también tiene 60 años como es que hace misiones- le miran todos curioso.

-eso es algo que el mismo le explicara a ustedes Kakashi-kun- sonríe burlón antes de caminar de manera indiferente por la aldea.

Por otro lado con Mikoto estaba centrada mirando a su sensei los dos saltaban a la misma velocidad intentaba descubrir un punto algo para aprovechar la situación y poder por fin atacar en todo su esplendor a su maestro no en un ataque ninja si no en un ataque más personal, mas pervertido de solo imaginarlo se excitaba con tener en su merced a su maestro. Estaba concentrada estaba que no sintió que empezaron el ataque hasta que Naruto grito para que preste atención la batalla empezó sabia que ese ataque era gracias a el maldito hijo de Madara empezaron a pelear con fuerza.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron peleando pero lo que si sabía era que su maestro le cubrió en algunos ataques y estaba herido, por fin esos cuerpos cedieron ella se acerco a su maestro su campera tenía una mancha más oscuro en la espalda- maestro, maestro creo que es mejor que se apoye en mi- le miro preocupada.

Naruto no quiso reclamar ni decir nada entonces se apoyo en ella sintió un olor una esencia agradable cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba agitado, no fue consciente de cómo ella le sujetaba de la cintura para buscar un refugio estaban seguro que iba a llover quizás caer una tormenta-busca un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche- susurro mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Su alumna obedeció con rapidez caminaron a buscar una cueva, cuando por fin estuvieron en ese lugar fresco y cálido empezó a llover, ella con mucho cuidado le ayudo a acostarse el hombre cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el chakra del demonio le curaba la herida. No supo en qué momento se quedo dormido

No sabía que paso ni como, pero de golpe el ambiente cambio el mismo se encontraba en una cama con una mujer abrió como plato sus ojos al saber quién era esa chica, SU ALUMNA la chica se acerco con movimientos felinos al rubio que estaba atado en la cama se sentó orquestada encima de él, rozando sus sexos de manera exquisitas, gimió entre cortado antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese placer intenso hace cuanto tiempo no tenía ese tipo de encuentro con una mujer…


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Capitulo 2**

_No sabía que paso ni como, pero de golpe el ambiente cambio el mismo se encontraba en una cama con una mujer abrió como plato sus ojos al saber quién era esa chica, SU ALUMNA la chica se acerco con movimientos felinos al rubio que estaba atado en la cama se sentó orquestada encima de él, rozando sus sexos de manera exquisitas, gimió entre cortado antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese placer intenso hace cuanto tiempo no tenía ese tipo de encuentro con una mujer…_

_-M-miko…-hablo entre diente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza no podía dejar que esto continúe por mucho que quisiera penetrarla, se moría por ello._

_-mi querido sensei- susurra con voz felina se inclino ella y devoro la boca de Naruto con ansia desconocida._

_El rubio correspondió sintió como su alumna puso la mano en su cara y controlaba el beso de manera que el solo se dedico a disfrutar del deseo y el placer que sentía. Ella se movía en sintonía mientras abría su boca y con su lengua delineaba el labio masculino que abrió también la mujer no lo pensó dos veces penetro con su lengua la boca del rubio jugueteaban con sus lengua sus labia se escurría por la comisura de sus labios con desesperación._

_-mmm-soltó un gruñido el rubio al sentir con más exactitud como ella se restregaba contra su sexo que estaba erecto y duro quería penetrarla con fuerza no darle tiempo a pensar._

SENSEI, SENSEI

En su cabeza se escucho la voz de su alumna confundido rompieron el beso, el por su parte quedo sorprendido mirando con infinita perplejidad a su alumna de golpe se sintió que de despertaba de golpe, si eso era abrió sus ojos y su alumna estaba sentada a su lado mirándole preocupada sus mejillas adquiriendo de golpe un gran sonrojo al saber que ella era la protagonista de su sueño erótico hace cuanto no tenía ese tipos de sueños.

-sensei me asusto cuando escuche que empezó a gruñir – suspira mientras le mira fijo intenta tocarle pero el rubio de golpe se puso de pie no supo ni como lo hizo estaba tenso ni la miraba a la cara- este pasa algo sensei- extrañada la pelinegra que el haga eso.

-n-no debemos ir a Konoha- fue todo lo que logro decir aliviado por que su libido haya cedido empezó a caminar rápido a la salida mientras analizaba lo sucedido y el sueño de cierta forma aunque quisiese formar una familia o tener a una persona a quien amar no era seguro después de todo el ya no era Uzumaki Naruto.

Si amargamente volvió a su realidad cuando el Kyubi amarro su vida con la suya dejo de ser humano paso a ser un bijus igual que los demás, aunque quisiese no podía hacer otra cosa para poder vivir igual que todos, aunque esté de acuerdo lo primero con lo que hizo Kurama ahora mismo estaba arrepentido le dolía mucho dejar de ser humano para ser una bestia a sus 22 años le pareció justo la decisión del Kyubi pero a sus 60 años la soledad empezó a pesarle, a igual que su cansancio emocional, miro el cielo con suavidad mientras se imaginaba que hacer de ahora en más después de todo nadie sabía si el legendario Sannin seguiría viviendo en su aldea natal. Ya no sabía qué hacer no estaba seguro de nada.

-sensei pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos con usted- la voz de su alumna le quito de sus pensamientos mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

-gracias-

El camino hacia Konoha fue corto y rápido Naruto uso su jutsu de tele transportación, claro que el equipo 7 y su alumno estaban en la casa del Uchiha, dio un gran suspiro mientras se sentaba miraba fijo a todos incluso a Hatake Kakashi su sensei.

-siempre me pregunte que hacía para verse joven sensei- su voz sonaba burlona incluso sarcástica.

-Naruto…- fue lo que apenas pudo decir al mirar a ese hombre que por más que lo miraban era diferente al rubio de 12 años que él conocía.

-ese soy yo Dettabayo –dice el pequeño casi desencajando la mandíbula mirándole como si fuera un bicho- PORQUE ME TEÑISTE EL CABELLO PAREZCO EL NOVIO DE DRACULA- chilla indignado el chico.

-tsk que fastidio- el mayor no tenia humor para dar explicaciones- porque me encanta como queda es más así logras follar todos los días con diferente zorras- frío le dedica una mirada llena de maldad.

-¿dobe?- le miro fijo Sasuke al mayor- ¿Por qué te vez como un chico si tiene 60 años?-si la curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo en el pequeño Uchiha

-porque es el precio que debo pagar- explico de manera cortante el mayor- ahora si me permiten voy a hacer guardia- no espero respuesta se fue rápidamente.

-ne oni-chan-dice Mikoto mirando a los niños- ellos son el antiguo equipo 7- se acerca a Naruto le regala una sonrisa encantadora antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

-Espera no lo ahogues tonta- le grita su hermano preocupado porque su padre pequeño no cele a su hija que por muy loca que este seguía siendo su hija

-es que es tan mono – chilla Miko y vuelve a abrazarlo con fuerza- se me hace violarle …-se separa luego mira a su padre- tu también Otou- lo abraza con fuerza- aunque me dan ganas de comerte a besos en vez de violarte- se separa besa las mejillas de Sasuke

-YA- grita el Uchiha todo rojo fulminando con la mirada no solo a su hija también al rubio - no te acerque a mi hija DOBE-le amenazo serio si como todo buen Uchiha cuidaba su territorio por que era un ley antes todo el mundo Los Uchiha eran celoso por naturaleza y por ley.

-no es necesario amenazar- dijo su hijo con una sonrisa forzada- calme Sasuke-san no le haga caso a mi hermana es idiota por naturaleza creo que se contagio de Naruto-sensei

-tomate chúpate esa mandarina Teme- sonríe de manera divertido el rubio- soy el sensei de tus hijos- se burla

-YA CALLATE ME ENCARGARE QUE NO TE HAGAS CARGO DE MIS HIJOS NI MUERTO-le mira afilando su mirada hacia el Uzumaki.

-lo que a mí respecta creo que Naruto hizo un gran trabajo con ellos Sasuke-comento Kakashi que se mantuvo al margen analizando la situación del rubio más bien casi del pelirrojo mayor- así que para mi ellos deberían seguir teniendo de sensei a Naruto

-CALLATE KAKASHI NO DEJARE QUE LE PEGUEN SU GERMEN A MIS HIJOS-grita histérico el Uchiha si estaba decidido a que sus hijos no tendrían ese germen al estilo Uzumaki temía que se vuelvan idiotas.

-creo que es mejor que ellos sigan teniendo como sensei a Naruto, Sasuke ellos se ve que lo quieren mucho- le dice la pelirrosa mirando con ternura y algo de enojo a los hijos del Uchiha

-yo creo que son demasiado aguas fiesta- le dice la chica con una sonrisa burlona antes de besar la mejilla de Kakashi- bue padrino estos niños necesitan hentai en su sangre- agranda su sonrisa al ver las mejillas de ellos todo rojas.

Kakashi le dedica una mirada burlona a los niños hace días piensa en enseñarle una pornografías a sus fieles (nah mentira) alumnos de cómo follar pero no está seguro luego que los padres de la peli rosa acepten semejante hecho en la vida de su mimada hija, en eso se dio la razón no quería cargar con las responsabilidades de bueno de una niña y sus padres que la sobre protegen. Rato después de analizar Mikoto se encargo de preparar comida mientras el sensei de ellos aun no daba señales que este con vida como si le hubiese a tragado la tierra en fin no pensaron mucho hasta que lo vieron a parecer de golpe delante de ellos Naruto tenía rastro de sangre en la cara y sus labios raspones y uno que otro cortes.

-el bastardo sabe cómo hacerme divertir- una sonrisa maliciosa adorno los labios del mayor- espero que sepa qué hacer cuando le encuentro de lo contrario me encargare de matarlo-lame la sangre con de una forma tan espeluznante que le hizo temblar al pequeño equipo 7.

-ya…deja eso sensei deseo comer- le gruñe su alumno de manera cortante enfadado si tenía hambre pero gracias a su sensei casi se le quito.

-si sensei por que no mejor se sienta a comer- le dedico una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras viene le quita la capa a su maestro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla - ande si- camina y sirve la comida.

El Uchiha y su sensei previnieron que ese gesto tiene una mujer cuando está enamorada por ello Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada, joder era su hija y que su amigo no esté enterado que ella le esta coqueteando le enfermaba de celos, mientras que el mayor sintió su mejillas que se estaba calentando quiso negar con fuerza pero el sueño le estaba pasando factura empezó a llorar internamente con fuerza es que tanto era su deseos por follar con esa mujer que su pene se estaba erectando no espero a que se le note se sentó rápidamente en la silla para recibir alimento que tanto necesitaba su cuerpo. En el transcurso de la cena todo hablaban de algún tema pero por más que intento concentrarse no pudo su alumna estaba tocándole la pierna y acariciándolo hasta llegar cerca de donde estaba su miembro tan erecto y duro que quería con ganas que lo toque, se mordía el labio por dentro mientras intentaba comer con tranquilidad e indiferencia.

-sensei se encuentra bien-la vos de su alumno le saco de sus pensamientos y a la vez logro que su autocontrol casi se vaya al diablo.

-si estoy algo pensativo para saber dónde está el bastardo – serio mientras por dentro agradecía ser buen actor.

-donde crees que este dobe- pregunto el pequeño bastardo tirándole una soga al cuello mira fijo no solo a él si no a su hija.

- la verdad tengo varios lugares donde puede estar pienso investigar y atra…-solto el oxigeno de golpe la mano de Mikoto estaba en su pene acariciándolo por sobre su pantalón- y atraparlo- se obligo a decir e intento que su vos no sonara tan ronca.

-estás seguro que puedes solo Naruto-kun- esta vez fue Kakashi quien lo miraba divertido como sabiendo que la mocosa le estaba acariciando con descaro y excitándolo- yo creo que es mejor que nosotros te ayudemos no digo para que tú puedas matar al idiota que molesta tu futuro- finalizo esperando que hable.

-no creo que sea correcto que ustedes se metan es mas considero que es un estorbo- le dijo tan frío como el tempano de hielo peor de lo que era el pequeño Uchiha.

-Naruto creo que deberías…-la mirada de hielo del mayor de los Uzumaki le hizo callar de golpe a la Haruno.

-no creo que sea buena idea además como futuro kage debemos ayudarte Dettabayo - grito con fuerza el menor de los Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

-ustedes son gennin unos niños que solo me retrasarían en atrapar a ese bastardo es mas considero una pierda de tiempo que vayan conmigo- finalizo con desdén mirando de manera fría y con una sonrisa de hielo a todos.

Los chicos quedaron callados al ver como ese hombre le miraba es más cada uno tenía un pensamiento propio de cómo no quedaba nada del niño alegre que era su compañero de equipo los cuatros lo miraba como tratando de buscar algo que le haga recordar que el estaba con ellos pero por más que intentaron no encontraron nada. Al finalizar de comer cada uno se fueron salvo el mayor y los dos chicos del futuro que se quedaron a dormir en ese lugar cada quien ya se fue a dormir bueno casi todos Uchiha Mikoto estaba decidida hoy poner en práctica lo que descubrió de su sensei por lo menos sabia que le calentaba eso era lo que más apreciaba y valoraba se puso solo una camisa azul masculina y se salió con rapidez de su cuarto para ir con su sensei.

Camino despacio con tranquilidad buscando el chakra de el cuándo le encontró una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios cerró la puerta con seguro y dio pasos seguro hasta donde estaba el se tumbo a su lado en la cama le lamio su cuello. Pero sus cálculos dieron otra cosa su sensei es una persona precavida y siempre alerta en menos de dos minuto estaba bajo su cuerpo con un kunai en su cuello.

-Miko- dice sorprendido el pelirubio rojo mientras veía como su alumna estaba vestida solo con una simple camisa - que haces acá- le reprendió enfadado.

-hm- dice ella con una sonrisa antes de colocar su mano tras la cabeza del y hacerle que caiga encima de ella donde unió sus labios en un beso salvaje y hambriento.

Ambos se besaban con desesperación con hambre Naruto no pudo soltar el kunai es más lo apretaba trataba de recuperar el control y no hacerle eso a su preciada alumna que por más mujer que se haya vuelto no podía no quería aunque su cuerpo le traicionaba…


End file.
